The Korriban Empire meets Starfleet
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: Its Set 900 years into the future into the 24th Century two Captains of differnt entperirses meet each other face to face via view Screen and so it begins . Takes placeduring DS9 TNG and Voyager
1. Chapter 1

The Korriban Empire Meets Star fleet and the Alpha Quadrant

Chapter 1 a Gate way to the other side

As I Sat in my chair on the Bridge of the Enterprise F Star destroyer Class it was the Most powerful Ship in the Fleet . As we waited for our Probe to return with the Data that we sent it to collect . Sir we are picking up a Probe . It appears to Be one of our own that we sent out a few hours ago Sir . Science Officer Simon Seville Said . Excellent Mr Seville retrieve the probe and Begin to Extract the Data and see what we have on the other side . I replied . Miss Miller Inform the Fleet that once we have the Data we are going inside the Wormhole and Begin to Search for a new Home World . I said . Aye Sir Sending message to the Fleet Now sir . Communications officer Brittany Miller replied . Sir I'm up a Ship and its Closing in Fast ,Confirmed its a Imperial Star Destroyer From the Galactic Empire they are Hailing us . Helm Officer Alvin Seville Said .Alright then Red Alert Battle Stations. As Alarms Blared and Sounded all crew's were at there Battle Station's . Every one knew what to do . We have been at war with the Galactic Empire for over 5 Years now and with No Chance of Either Side then the entire Galaxy would be Thrown into Chaos and Destruction Something we cant allow . As the Entire Fleet Exchanged Fire with Each other . A Rebel Group came out of Hyper Space and Also Exchanged Fire with the Imperils wasting no time the rebels made quick time of the Imperials and the rest of the Fleet Retreated . Sir The Lead rebel Ship is Hailing us . Ops Officer Jeanette Miller Said to me . Onscreen . I said to her . As the Screen rippled into view . An Image of Admiral Akbar appeared on the view Screen. Captain Seville I see that you and your Fleet were Undamaged ?

* * *

><p>Akbar Asked . That's Correct Admiral . We Hardly Substantiated any Damage at all . I can see that Lord Vader sent one of his best Fleets after me and mine is that correct . I asked . That is Correct Captain how ever he Also Sinced you threw the Force so he knows your there and is going to Destroy you Personally which is why you must hurry we can Close the Wormhole on our end and you must close it on your side as well . Akbar Said to me . Understood Admiral once we have the Data we are on our way . As the View of Akbar rippled out of View we then received a Message From Science Station 2 . Science Station 2 to Bridge . Lieutenant Seville said over the Intercom . Go ahead . I replied . We have the Data . Its been Extracted From the Probe and we are ready to proceed threw the wormhole . Understood Science Station 2 Bridge out . I replied . OK Miss Miller Send a Message to the Fleet tell them to head into the Wormhole Full Burn . I said to her . Understood Sir Message Sent to the Fleet. Brittany replied to me . Excellent now then Full burn for the Worm hole . As the Enterprise and the Entire Fleet went Threw we Landed Smack in the Middle of the Wormhole . Alright Stand down from red alert . I said to the Crew . As the Alarm's Stopped Blaring everything went back to Normal . Miss Miller Scan for Hostile Ships and Find out where we are I told her . Aye Sir Scanning now . Jeanette told me . Uh Sir I may have to reconfigure the Sensors to Detect Warp Signatures and to find out were we are that's going to be a trick . Jeanette told me . Make it so . I replied . As She Made Adjustments to the Sensors we were in almost the Heart of Federation . So we Settled down on an Uninhabited world and made sure to Colonize it first and Colonized it we Did and we renamed it New Korriban an so we rebuilt our Sith Academy and so Shuttles Touched down on the Surface and made the new Academy there home like every other sith and Master along with me Being Sith Lord . And of course the So called Hope fulls got in as well because we didn't take Mersey on them we Trained them to Become Dark side Force Users and Join the Korriban Empire as we Established our Foothold on the Outer<p>

* * *

><p>Edges of Federation Space and Close to the Romulan Border where we can conduct our Trade and to get New Technology along with other things . As we Set up our Base a Federation Star ship Came out of warp and sure Enough it was The Sovereign Star ship The Enterprise E we didn't Know who Commanded it but we Did know it was from the Federation and sure enough . An Image of Captain Picard Rippled into View Hello there Captain I am Captain Jean Juc Picard of the Federation Starship Enterprise . And Might I know who you are . I am Captain Adam Oreilly Seville of the Korribanen Ship Enterprise F and as you can tell we are going to Trade with the Romulan's so if you don't mind we need to do Some Upgrading on all of our Vessels . I told him . OK but as you know the Romulan's are quite Devious and Always Getting what they want . Picard told me . Right Ill be sure to keep that in mind but Know this so can we and how ever we are at war with the Galactic Empire an Evil Empire that is Bent to Control the Galaxy with an Iron Fist ,any way Did you close the worm Hole on your End after we Arrived ? I asked him . My Crew did maybe we could Beam over to your Vessel and Examine it while we talk about your Empire allying with us because we have a War with a Race called the Borg I'm sure you have Heard of them they Hail from the Delta Quadrant . I have heard of them on a Few reports but Never Seen one up close . Anyway we are Constructing some Defenses so we are going to need Some Help From the Klingon's and the Romulans in Constructing Defenses think you and the Other races can help out ? I asked him . Sure Ill be sure to call up the<p>

* * *

><p>Leaders of each race . Computer Mute Channel . Alright everyone Listen up once Defenses are Constructed we are going to find this Graveyard of Starships and Salvage them For weapons along with some Cloaking Devices so we cant waste anymore time . Understand . Everyone Nodded . Computer Unmute Channel . Well then Captain when will the Klingon and Romulan Construction Ships get here . I Asked him . About 10 hours at Maximum Warp I see then well I need to get back to Constructing this Base . As the View of Picard and the Enterprise Left we went back to Constructing the Base and so The Construction Ships arrived and went to work on Constructing a Turret and Star base Defense which always works And we went on to Colonize more Planets for our Empire . As our Empire Started to Expand into the Borders of the Federation we were all set . And so we were Set for our new lives in the Alpha Quadrant.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Exploring the Alpha Quadrant

Ever since we settled on our new Planet we have tried to rebuild what we had to leave behind on the other side . The Good news is that we don't have to worry about starting from Scratch which is good for the Entire Empire . Ever since that day we have excelled in everything from Training Students to Teaching them the ways of the sith to teaching them the ways of the force . Everyday the Supply ships would Bring back an Entire truck load's worth of weapons Cloaking Devices and Torpedoes . We even sent out scout ships to get a better view of where we are and every single Scout ship sent in Data regarding the Alpha Quadrant . As I along with the Senior Staff headed down to the mess hall to have us some lunch which is what we always had only this time we had replicators Stolen from Dead Star ships in which we had those installed onto every ship in the Entire fleet and we Added Some Nacels just to boost our Chances of Generating a Stable Warp Field and it worked just as long as the Nacels don't take any Direct hits then everything should be fine . Hello Chief Seville whats on the Menu

* * *

><p>today . I said Cheerfully. Well Captain we have Pizza with what ever kind of topping that you want me to put on it And we have Different Kinds of Soup along with Chips and Any Kind of Soda with Ice-cream any kind of Flavor along with any kind of Topping and Oh yea we just got this in Burritos they are the best thing to hit the ship since we got in the Veggies along with Fruits and well Salad so we got some Sun Flower Seeds along with Home made Potato Chips along with some Crackers and Home made Crackers along with Muffins and Cookies plus some Milk and just Plane water so yea we have some good stuff . Theodore replied me and my Assistant Eleanor are working on something new . Eleanor Only Nodded in Agreement . Aah so its a secret in other words Gotcha but you and Eleanor cant trust my Lieutenant Commander Seville with a Secret recipe like this Believe me he would tell anyone on this ship. I replied . As we Ordered our food and what we wanted for Desert we waited for our Annual report to come in which was perfect as our ships weapons and Shields were being upgraded we even got some new Crew transfers first up was Touvok along with Belonna Torres Chief Engineer on Voyager and Chief of Security on Voyager which was perfect anyway our Engineering and Security Crew's were Lacking and we Badly needed a Chief Medical Officer so we Selected a Medical Hologram which still worked . As the Crew Transfer was about Complete we even got our selves a Borg She Calls her self Seven of nine fine by me Plus we had enough time to Set an Astrophysics Lab for her along with a Place to regenerate . As Chief of Security Touvok Walked in Handing me the report . Crew Transfer Completed sir . Touvok Said . Excellent Mr. Touvok . Tell me what was it like working with Captain Jane way in the Delta Quadrant . I asked the Vulcan . It was a very interesting experience and I enjoyed every minute of it but we had to return home some time anyway sir Enginering is showing a big boost in Compliance with our Chief Engineer Belonna Torres . Touvok replied . Well then I can tell that the Protocol Droids are Following her Orders to the Letter and you touvok should be<p>

* * *

><p>surprised . Instead of working with other Humans you are working with Droids as well but they Deal In Security . Well Sir I hope that they Follow my Orders to the Letter as you would put it . The Vulcan Said to me as he walked out of my Ready Room . I Continued to review what was on the Data Pad . Before I was met with a Message From Admiral Jane way . From Star fleet . Admiral to what do I owe the Pleasure of talking to you on this Channel . I said to her . Alright Listen up Captain The Crew of Officers that you just got was my crew from the Star ship Voyager they Perform well and they can Handel them Selves in any Situation and That Borg that you just got will help you in Such Situations Anyway you did set her up with her Regeneration bed right ? The Admiral Asked me . Of course I did Plus you should know That I was Also Assimilated as well but in a Different Galaxy but now our Enemy might have Followed us but we are not sure we have double checked the Status of our Trans warp Gate and it appears to Be Functioning at full Capacity . I said to her . I see well then when you saw the Cube for the first time what did you Do ? I ordered my fleet to Open Fire on it wasting no time but that Didn't work so we tried Different Tactics but all failed until the Borg Beamed aboard my ship and took me to there's and began to assimilate me into there Collective I tried to fight back but to no luck . And So began the Mass cure of the my own Empire which Nearly Destroyed them but I was taken back by my crew and UnAssimilate back into my normal Self or so I thought but my mind wasn't the same and yet my body was . But anyway I tried to use the dark side of the Force and yet nothing I was only human with a Lightsabre nothing more . Until I was retrained to use the Dark side of the force and now I'm Stronger than ever Before but thanks to all that Training I am able to surpass everyone here in the Entire Empire and able to take on the Borg . But Like Picard I to can hear them see them and Smell them . I said . Oh I see well then I think I can help you .Your Entire Fleet is getting Stronger then Before with Phasers and Torpedoes Photon and Quantum Combine that with the Cloaking Devices of Klingon and Romulan Empire's then you can Easily take out our Forces . She replied back . I see well I did read up on the Borg invasion led by Locutus of Borg he Nearly Conquered the Entire Alpha Quadrant makes me want to really take out the Borg . Still thou I would plan to do it but we are Currently working on a few Bugs on hooking up the Warp<p>

* * *

><p>Core to the Main reactor but I plan to really get it going as soon as we can run a Few Simulations that way we know it works instead of having an Expolision . I said to her . I agree on that well then Ill let you get back to work . As the View Screen of the Admiral Disappeared everything went back to normal and the Day went on as normal how ever there were a few fights in which we set up a Brig on deck 38 and that is were we set up the cells along with a supper Strong Force field to where no one can Break it not even the Strongest Klingon or Borg Let alone a Romulan but still we are working on getting the Security Droids Complying with Security Chief Touvoks Orders but everything is working quite well hardly anything is going to bust or something like that over in Engineering the Problems are bad but ten times worse the Warp core some how goes on and offline but it works when its not messed with its just the Connection which can be fixed . Over in the mess hall not to big of problems but only minor . Back on the Bridge Hardly any Problems at all not one Single outburst of anger toward anyone . But overall its mostly Security and Engineering but at least everything is working well and the Ships Computer is also working at least a few Systems are working or in need of repair but hardly anything needs repair or Install at all but I made sure to give everyone an hour Break but Never in battle I would want everyone at 100% Efficiency and ready for Anything that comes there way or anyone's way .<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Discovery of the Klingon and Romulan Space

As our ships were outfitted with Cloaking Devices both Klingon and Romulan we decided to Start Trading with the Romulans and so far it worked but then came out of no where an Odd ship it was the race from the Delta Quadrant That Admiral Janeway warned me about and some how Flashbacks hit me like two freight Trains but I quickly figured out how to warn them off She told me that an Alnternate self from the future already knew how to defeat the Borg use transphasic torpedo's and Armor that can Deploy on a Star ship which worked but anyway we also had chance to adapt our ships to there scanning but with Seven of Nines helped our ships were quickly out fitted with Anti Borg Technology Such as the ability to regenerate the parts of the ship that are Damaged something that the federation cannot do in which we are able to but for some reason the Cube Ignored us and moved on to Sector 001 Earth . Captain the Cube is Moving off its ignoring us . Said Lieutenant Touvok . Helm Set a course for Earth Maximum Warp Engage . I told Ensign Alvin . As Alvin Entered the Course for earth and engaged the warp drive our Entire fleet did the Same . And we made it before the Cube did . The Federation Fleet Engaged the cube (Reference to First Contact ) As the Enterprise E made it so did we . Red Alert all Hands Battle Stations . I told the Command Crew . The Fleet responded to my Commands and so far everything worked . Open a Channel to our fleet and the Federation fleet . I told Ensign Harry Kim . Channel Open Sir . Kim replied . This is Adam Seville of the Enterprise I am taking command of the fleet Target all of your weapons on the Following Coirdenents Fire at my command I told the fleet . Ensign Harry Kim Closed the Channel to both fleets . Sir the Fleets responded there Standing By . Commander Miller Said to me . I walked back to my Command Chair and Still watching the View Screen . Fire I Said . The enterprise F Started to open fire all Phase r Banks Firing at once then the rest of the fleet Joined in . The Star Destroyer Then fired Quantum Torpedoes and so did the rest of the ships and we thought the cube was Destroyed but we were wrong it sent a Sphere back threw time to the year 2063 the year the Federation Discovered Warp Drive and Made First Contact with the Vulcan's . So both the Enterprise E and the Enterprise F went threw the Temporal Wake to Only find out that in the past the Borg Assimilate Earth but we are going to Fix that and make sure that The Borg Do Not Interfere with Federation History That Message Came from the 24th Century From the Federation of the Future and we also Sent a Message ours came from the Early 25th Century and so a team of Drones Beamed into some part of the Ship that the Crew didn't know about yet but we Scanned the Vessel and sure enough we found the Borg and the Queen was Also on there it would make it more Satisfying to just kill her then let her Control the Ship. But another team of Drones boarded my ship as well and took care of them we sent Sith Troops to kill the Borg and they fell before the Might of our new and Improved Security Forces . As the Fleet Started to Engage the Borg the Federation Klingon and Romluan Forces Warped in and Assisted Us . Both the Enterprise E and My ship Came about and Opened fire on the cube . It was takeing Extensive Damage . Helm Bring us about and Target the Critical Systems of that Cube Attack Patern Alpha Beta 5 . As the My Ship Came about all Phaser Ports Fired along with our Newly Modded Missle Launchers Fireing Quantom and Photon Torpedos My ship even Had upgraded Shields . And we were able to reple most of the Borg Fire But we even had to Deploy Armor just to be safe our Armor was made mostly of NanoBots that Held the Armor together . Sir Borg Drone Shuttle's Being Launched sir . Said Lutintent Touvok . Target those Borg Shuttles and Destory them Order the right Flank to cover the Romulan Side and Order the Left Flank to cover the Klingon Side . I said . Understood Sir Sending Orders to Both Flanks . Done Orders Sent . Replied Touvok . As we Exited the Temporal Velocity we were Back in the late 24th Century and everyting Continued as Normal But we were wrong once again this time a new race from the Far reaches of the Delta quadrant was Coming at Fast LightSpeed and we had to Prepare ourSelves for the Coming Battle we didnt know who they were or what they were wanting from us all we knew is that this new race was going to be Tougher than the Borg. As Command Brittany Miller walked into my quarters . She Started to Massage my Shoulders . Come on Captain who can be tougher than the borg ? She asked. I Dont know at this point . I told her I dont know . As the Fleet returned to New Korriban . We All Setteled Down . And we Just Enjoyed our usual Activtays . Me and Brittany decided to Head over to DS10 and Check out the Hallo Suits and we Booked one For Riza . We Enjoyed our Stay for only a simple 10 Credits that we were able to pay once we got in and we Enjoyed our Stay but we also went swimming along with Relaxing on the Beach and Drinking Rootbear and Just Enoying ourselves . Before we had to head on Back to the Starbase and went on to having Petrol Ships all along our borders between The Federation and the Korriban Empire . And we were also Trading with the Romulans and Klingons . And on top of that we are also keeping up to Date with the Current Defeneses . Not only that we had to also keep up with the Current ships being built and shipped out into the Fleets . Adam uh I mean Captain we have the report on the current shipments in for the supplies along with the new Romulan and Klingon foods Sir . Theodore Suttered . Its alright Theodore I'm off Duty no need to address me by rank now . I told him and that Brightened up Theo's Day . Me and Eleanor have Been Trying out some new recipes and we were Hoping that we could get you and Britt to at least try them out , would you ? Theodore Asked . I Glanced over at Brittany then Back to Theodore . And told him . Sure me and Brittany would love to try some of your new recipes . Brittany Only Nodded and Agreed with me . Soon the Enterprise was requesting Permission to Dock. And Picard and his Crew Walked over to where me and Brittany were Sitting . Is This Seat Taken ? Picard Asked. Oh not at all its Free . I replied. We Started to Discuss Mostly Topics about Food the Foundation of the Korriban Empire and how the Stith Started . The Jedi and the Clone wars and all the way up to Order 66 the Most Darkest Day in the History of the Jedi . I was Born on Korriban and when I heard of what Happened on Coriscant I imieadatly Decided to Find someone to Train me in the Arts of the Sith . When Anakin Skywalker Became Lord Vader Itook my shuttle to Coresiscant and Checked out the Ruins of the Jedi Temple and tried to Find out what Happened that was Before the Clones Got there When I learned of what Happened I had to find out More and So far No Clones or Storm Troppers found me but I was ready for them Just incase something Happened .and so far the Day went Pretty well .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 And so it Begins

As I sat on the Bridge of the Destoryer Enterprise I just had to wonder how we wound up in another part of the Galaxy and how we met the Klingons and the Romulans and how we met the Federation and we even had a chance to rebuild but this time we had to set up so with everyones help we managed to pull it off with out worrying any of our Fair Citizens but our Planetery Goverments were able to meet and work with each other .

" Hey Captain what are you thinking about" Asked First Officer Miller . " I dont know , Do you think we have a chance against this Race against the Borg ?" I asked her . " so you are asking me well with all of these weapon and Engine upgrades I think we have a chance but to be Frank the Borg are so more advanced than us but if we do have a chance against them then we had better starting to form a Plan and see where we go from there" . Replied First officer Miller . " uh yea thanks Number one I'll be sure to keep that in mind" I said to her .

As we just kept waiting for our ships to be Upgraded once all upgrades were done and set we began to do a Ship wide Systems Check just to be safe and so far it worked and we had a Chance against this Borg but even if we could handle ourselves against the borg we didnt have to worry about getting Boarded on all Decks Because we all had the Darkside of the force as our own Ally but everyday that I got up I could feel my Connection to the force restoring it'self and not even I could explain it . Every Night I have the Same nightmare and I always wake up and my First officer and Wife Noticed this and asked me .

"Honey are you alright it seems you were Trashing about in your sleep care to talk about it" Asked Brittany . " you wouldnt believe me if I told you" I replied to her . " Try me" was here only answer .

"

Well its like this a few years ago before you and me ever Married I was Still in Command of this very ship and well a Cube Shaped Droped out of warp and hailed us saying that they will assimilate us into there Collective I tried to fight them with everything that I had but it was no use in the end they got me and well I was one of them and I almost Destroyed the very empire that was forged ten thousand years ago and I nearly Destoryed them bu with the help of my fellow crew mates they removed what ever devices were in my body but not without a price I nearly lost my full Connection to the force and I wasnt the same so I stowed away on a shuttle bowned for Korriban and it was there I found the Temple and was able to retrain myself and but a Parshal Connection to the force but still it wasnt enough I want to find out the people that did this to me and everynight I have the same Dream or nightmare if you wanna call it that now I dont know who to turn to and I even hear them smell them and Feel them in my very soul" I told her . Brittnays eyes filled with comfert and she pulled me into a loving embrace and told me . " Adam its going to be alright what happened is in the past and sometimes you have to face it in order to move on with your life and keep facing it until you have Conqured it , Trust me when I say that I had to face Alvin's break up before I met you and yea I always had the same dream but I finally Conqured that Fear that I would never find true love and thats when imet you . You were so Gentle with me how you cared for my feelings and Understood what I was going threw but now that I understand I think I might know some people that can help you get threw this we'll talk in the morning ok ?" Said Brittany . I only nodded and wrapped my arms around my wife and slept peacefully threw the night .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The war with the Borg

As our fleet entered into the Delta Quadrant our fleet was Comanded by none other than me we had to set up a Base a few Sectors away from the Borg and so did the Federation the Klingons the Romulans the cardassions along with a few allys of our own . Suddenly a rift opened up and a fleet of new republic ships came thru . The fleet was led by Admiral Ackbar .

"Sir the Admiral is Hailing us" said Touvok . "On Screen" I replied . An Image of the Good Admiral came into focus . "Aww Captain Seville good to see you amasked a fleet of your own and what remains of the Galactic Empire Joined us we are even using some of the Star Destroyers and I see you Brought the DeathStar with you not a bad choice and some of your suuped of Super Stardestoryers we are going to need them . Anyway some of the Factions have United and allyed with the Borg whoever they are but still we might have a chance if we all work together so then may we join up with your Fleet ?"

Asked Ackbar . " yea sure I think we can add your ships to our own plus that of the Federation Klingon and Romulan Ships and even they are using our ship Designs to build there own Stardestroyers and even Armed with the Klingon and Romulan Cloaking Devices so yea sure go right ahead" I replied . " Hey Number one you did order DS10 and the DeathStar to follow us thru the Transwarp Gate didnt you" I asked . " Yea I made sure to do all of that plus we found some older Stardestroyers" Replied Brittany . "Excellent Excellent you did a great service to the Korriban Empire now we can Crush the remainng Borg along with what left of the Galactic Empire" I said . Also an Image of Captain Picard came into view . "Captain listen up I just got word from Starfleet that we are ordered to use anything

means Nescessary to take out the Borg" Said Picard . "Thats good because we are going to need all the help we can get and then some I just hope that Cardassions can Handle such an assault" I replied . " oh dont worry we know the Cardassions can Handle it they have been threw the Dominion war this is no different to them so dont worry about them even there new leader Guldussat told me personaly that you should be Command of this Fleet so I know you can handle it so good luck we are all going to need it"

Said Picard . Good Seville out . I turned to face mr. Kim . "Mr . Kim open a Supspace message to the Fighters and tell them to Deploy but keep Alert and when they attack they are to attack in waves" I said to him . "Aye Sir Opening subspace message to all Figher Pilots and Sending your Orders ….. Orders Sent" "Excellent Mr. Kim oh and I am putting you in charge of Commanding the Fighters during this War against the Borg" I said . "Thank you sir I assure you wont regreat this" Replied Ensign Kim

Happily . " Alright Order all Construction ships to Start Building a Base along with the Defenses we cant take any Chances against the borg we have to Destory as many Cubes and Stardestroyers as Posible we cant let the Borg Assimilate the DeathStar let alone Deep Space 10 those are Vitle to us" I Ordered the Construction ships . It didnt take us long but the Federation gave information to our top scientists to Construct a Transwarp Gate and they must have picked us the Transwarp Signiture already and Sending ships to Investigate so they must know we are in the area good thing I put Ben Sisko in

Command of the Death Star while Major Kira is in Command of Deep Space 10. so I think we have a chance aginst the the base was Built everything was going as Planned all our plans were put into action but what the borg didnt know is that our new weapons can do some Damage good thing that the borg dont know we are here . "Captain I am picking up several Transwarp Signitures comeing this way" Said Touvok . " All Hands to Battle Stations" I said . As Alarms Blarred and Beeped we were ready and this time the Borg were Coming in full force with tactical Fusion Cubes and Fusion Cubes and Tactical Cubes and everything we knew they wanted to Assimilate us but not with out a fight . As the turretes held off some of the Borg Ships almost half of the Defense System was Destroyed by the borg thats why we built a second line along with the Death Star in place and Deep Space 10 and our Defenses Held and so the war with the borg in the Delta Quadrant Began .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 our first battle

As I sat on the bridge of the enterprise f the enitre row of defenses were set just one thing was missing who was going to control them all ? Deep Space 10 with Major Kira in command . " Captain long range Scanners have Detected a Huge Fleet of Borg and Imperial Ships coming this way sir" said Ensign Kim . " Alright tell DS10 to bring the Defenses online and hurry they must be using there old Hyper Drives to get here or in this case Hyper Trans Warp Drives to get here" I told the Ensign . " Aye sir Hailing DS10 sir" Said Harry Kim . " Ok Have the Fleet ready themselves we are going to need all the help we can get and then some oh and have the DeathStar on Standby as well plus we are going to

need some Extra Fighters also on hand" I told him . "Aye sir I have notefied the Deathstar along with the order to send out Extra Fighters" Said Kim . "Excellent Mr. Kim now then its time to see what we can do time to show these Borg that we arent a force to be Trifled with" I told him. " Aye sir time so show these borg that we can do anything better than they can" Said Kim. " Alright red alert Battle

Stations Mr. Kim give the order to launch all fighters from the Death Star and have the other Stardestroyers to laucn there fighters as well" I told him . "Aye sir Orders Sent to all Pilots" Kim Said Happily . "As alarms Blarred and Sounded thru out the ship our Fleet was about to have our First Battle with the Borg Imperial Fleet . We didnt know there fighter count nor did we know the borg's Abilities we knew we can beat them . But what we didnt prepare for is that the Borg Imperial's must have brought there own supped Version of the Death Star as well

"uh Sir your not going to believe this but we are picking the Borgified DeathStar and its Charging its main Super Laser right for our Defenses" Said Tovouk . " ok I think its time we Bring the Defenese Shield on line and show them we can hold on our own in this Battle" Said Alvin at the helm . As the Battle Started to rage . The DeathStar Fired its Superlaser not before we got the Defense shield online Just in time . I ordered the Fleet to power weapons and shields and we met the attack as the fighers took off from the Deathstar our own fleet and met the attack head on . As the Fighers Started to recive orders from Ensign Kim and the Fleet started to attack in waves . The plan worked so far . The Cubes and

Stardestroyers Started to attack the Fire on the Fighteters . "Seville to all Ships assume attack formation Delta beta 5" I told them over the Channel that was opened . " Target your weapons on to the Following Coridenents" Said Picard . The other ships captains did as they were told . And we took out

about half of the Borg Imperial ships in a Timely Manner . But the Borg Charged up there Death Star Super laser once again and Targeted not the Defeneses but our fleet . Back on Home one Admiral AckBar gave the order to open fire on the Imperial ships while we Focused on the Borg and we Whiped them out Faster then ever before . "All Craft taget the Nearest Stardestroyer and Fire with everything you got" Ordered Ackbar over the Comm Channel. As the Battle Raged on two Tieintercepters Fire two proton torpedoes into the small shaft and thus destroying the Borgified Deathstar and the Rest of the ship we took out the rest of the fleet and the Day was ours . " I'll be in my ready room Number one you have the Bridge" I told her . " Aye sir" and I filed a report to Korriban HeadQuarters .

_Captains log stardate 5473.27 _

_I have noted that what remains of the former Galactic Empire Joined up with either The Borg or the New republic . But I haved also noted that some of the ships we just Encountered have had there weapons really Beefed up but we still had the upper hand but there was something that I never saw before a Borgified DeathStar but this time it was able to Nearly Destroyed the Defense Shield but we did take out the Borgfied Deathstar but as to how the Imperial's Joined up with both the New republic and the Borh we have no clue . But how ever we did note that some of the Cubes also had some Imperial weapons and yet some of the new drones were sith but somehow of new drones were able to handle Wrist sabers at least thats what they are called but if we can find out as to how the Empire came to be we should be able to asertain as to what kinds of weapons they use and how we can use them against them but that maybe Impossible . But we might have a chance we can Extract some Borg Technology then we might have a chance I am also sending a technology report to Korriban Research that way we can asertain what we can do and a way to modify our own weapons if we can stand a chance against the borg. _

_Ending Captains Log _

"_Man talk about my first Entry as captain but still thou I must wonder if we do Stand a chance against the Borg" _I thought . Just then I heard the audio chime . "Come" I said Just then My wife and First Officer Brittany Miller walked in . " Awe Number one what can I do you for ?" I asked . "Please Call me by my first name we are Married you do trust me dont you" Brittany asked . " Well … Brittany I do trust you but I should never call you by your first name while on Duty or on the Bridge it would be

wrong I just know it would be wrong and you of all people should know that" I told her . " I see well you do have a point but I wouldnt mind if everyone called me by my first name on the Bridge" Replied Brittany . " I see well Brittany I was just sending off a report to HQ and well lets just say that I am

going to be very Busy when it comes to wars so I think we might have time to spend with Each Other but in the meantime we should just relax and Enjoy what life has to offer us" I said . " Well put Adam Well put" "So do we still have time to spend Together" Brittany asked . " you know what I think we do just as long as no one tends to Disturb us" "dont worry I told the Senior officers not to Disturb us unless the Borg and Imperials are returning" Said Brittany . " Thanks really I was thinking thou that even thou we all really get some time alone with our Counterparts that we should Charish the time we have as a Married couple but you know Back on Korriban our Caretaker Dave and Claire must be worried about us well I say that we give him a call and spend some Family time with him" I said . " Hey thats not a Bad idea at all I say that we do it and see whats going on back at our own Homeworld" Brittany replied . "hmm alright lets do it" As I punched up the Number for David Seville . " Hello Dave that you"

I asked . " Adam oh Adam its so good to hear your Voice again I thought well me and Claire thought that we lost you how is everything going so far we only heard that you guys Declared war on the Borg and whats left of the Imperials so whats happened" Asked Dave . " well its good to hear your voice as well but still thou we only declared war against the borg for one reason we need to test out our new

weapons but we did mae some Consideriable advancments and Alvin He's Doing well not a Single Complaint out of him lately" I told him . "Well thats good I never thought that Alvin would be a chipmunk to be taking orders from you so how's your Wife Brittany" Asked Claire . " Well she's doing good as is everyone else so how's everything Back home I hope that our Sith Traines Drove off any Invaders after we left" I Asked . " Well after you all or some of you left we hid in the best place we could the Sith Temple its a good thing that they trusted us enough to let us in but anyway since everything is going well I wann tell you something and belive me its good news and its about your pat career as a Band" Said Dave . " well what has happened to us in the last 900 years or so I hope that the Press and the Media have given us a Break" I said . " Oh believe me when I say this they have but your records have hit Double or Triple Platinume in the last 900 years and not even one word came out of the Press lately about you guys so its good to hear you guys voice we thought we lost you and your brothers and sisters forgood or that you hated us and never wanted to talk to us ever again" Said Dave and Claire . " Oh mom Dad we all love you Both but we had to leave not because we wanted to go Exploring but what has Transpired is that our home got invaded and we had to go we wanted to take all of you but we couldnt it would be to much Time Consuming besides the Sith Tranies did the best they could to cover us while we ran for the Shuttles but we made it off safe enough but Darth Vader was there but at least all of us Made it off Planet in time and to our ships to get out of our own Galaxy and set up a new home and we took what ever technology with us so we could pass threw the wormhole to make it to the other side and I doubt that the Empire at the time Followed us" I said . " Well your Brothers and Sisters all say hi and wish one day that they can Visit you on the Enterprise one day" Said Claire .

" Well one day but when that Day Comes we will give our own Brothers and sisters a tour of the ship but anyway we did meet some new friends here in the Alfa Quadrant People like Jeanluc Katherin Janeway Ben Sisko and we even got to meet the Chanceller of the Klingon Empire it was Martok oh and we even got to meet the Admiral of the Romulans Lucky for us thou The Romulans were Kind enough to let into there Space and The Admiral is Sela she said she New Tasha Yar at the time but the good news is that we were to be Trusted and further still we even got us New Allys here in the Alfa

Quadrant like the Cardassions along with The Dominion but still everything is going great here and I hope that one Day we can reunite and spend time together on lets say Deep space10 or Ben Sisko here can even give you all a tour of the DeathStar but you all have a good day on and tell Jill Paul Eddie Sheryl and Charlene and Katy that I love them" I said . "We will and good luck in finding a new home I know you will" Said Dave . And with that the Screen of Korriban Flickered off . " Well that went well and we couldnt think of a better way to end the Converstaion with really goodbye and good luck" Said Brittany . " Honey I know what you mean I maybe a sith lord but I will always love you which is why I picked you over the Millions of girls back home and which is why you know me better than I know myself" I said . And with that said we Both kissed as Passionatly as we could before we Collapsed on the Bed and Slept .


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Borg Imperail's Strike Back Hard

As we Repaired our Defenses and put up new Stations and Turrets . The federation was also helping set up new Defenses that gave also us enough time to repair our Damaged Vessels and Improove our weapons and Shields with the new Borg Modifications and this time we would be ready but as we were

Getting ready for our Next Engadgment The Borg and Imperails Came out of Hyperwarp and were right on top of us but this time we made sure to have our Borg Mods ready to go but they Brought the Borgified Death Star with them this time and we Brought our own Death Star along with our Super Star Dreadnought with our Supped Super Stardestroyeres they didnt Stand a Chance against us but little did we know they also had some Fusion and Tacticle Fusion Cubes ready as well . But we more than ready to take them .

" All hands to Battle Stations all Pilots to your Fighters , Mr Kim Lets See how you Handle the Enemy Fighters" I said . " Mr Touvok Fire all Quantom Torpedoes at the Cube Full Spread Target every Single System" Said First Officer Miller . " Aye ma'm Firing Torpedoes all Systems Targeted , The Cube as Sustained Heavy Damage , The Cube Has Been Destroyed Ma'am" Said Touvok . "Excellent Give the Order to Launch the Fighters" I Said . " Aye Sir Launch Orders have been sent to

the Pilots all Fighters have been Launched" Said Lutiennent Seville . " Excellent Bridge Enginerring" I said . " Belonna here something you need Captain" Asked Belonna . Give us all the power thatyou have to the Shields we are going to need them for the coming battle its going to get rough" I said . " Captain me along with my fellow crew mates have seen worse than the borg back when we were in the Delta Quadrant long before you guys showed up" Excalimed Belonna . " Geeze Lutennent No need to get all Defensive on me" I said Back . " Aye sir rerouting power from all Nonessentail Systems to the Shields all execpt for life support" Lutenennent Torreis Said . As the Battle Raged on the Super Dreadnought opened fire Phasers Turbo Lasers and Quantom Torpedoes Firing Blasting away the Fusion Cubes and Tactacle Fusion Cubes . Everysingle Tiefighter and Shuttle Blasted away the Borgified Fighter and Shuttle but the Borgified DeathStar took out some of our ships we saw them Blow from the Starbord and Port sides of our ship but we still Beat Back the Borg Imperial Alliance but not Before the Borg and Imperial's Delt us a Serious Blow they Tookout our Mining Colonies and that nearly left us in a State of Perial but not before the New republic Kicked in with X wings Y wings and A wings along with V wings and really let the Borg have it along with the Imperials the Iimperials and Borg won this Battle and hyperwarped out of the Current Sector and nearly left our Fleet Crippled and Beatin but we headed Back to our own Base and reapaired for the next Battle .


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 the War rages on and reuniting of Families

The war with the Borg Imperial Alliance Raged on for 8 years and the Korriban Empire wasnt going to give up Until they found a group of ships that matched the Designs of the Venator Class Cruisers from the Clonewars . " Captain picking up a Fleet of unkown ships Aproaching an what appears to be a possible attack vector we dont know who they are and they cant Identify themselves" Said Ensign Kim . " Very well Hail them again lets see if they can hear us this time" I Said . " Aye sir Hailing the lead ship" Replied Kim .

" Unidentified vessel this is the Enterprise can you hear us?" I said . " Is that you captain Seville I was wondering if we ever would ever find some familer faces" Said the Unkown Voice . " Admiral is that you Admiral Yuluran is that you how did you wind up in the Delta Quadrant?" I asked . " if you let me come Aboard I can Explain everything oh and I'm going to bring Captain Rex a nother Familer face you might remember from the war" Said Admrial Yularin . " Good idea I hope that Ahsoka is ok is she

last I heard of the battle over Coreuscant that was the last I saw of her is she with you?" I asked . " Yea she's with me but she was badly Injured when we found her in her fighter so we got her fighter in the hanger bay and there was a small piece of metal Lodged in her Stomach so she was hurt pretty Badly we got her to the medbay and the Medical Droid went to work on her and Hours later she was able to tell us what happened and not only that she felt her master fall to the Darkside of the force and from that day forward she would find a way to Bring her master back to the jedi and we all follow her and the Clones they are loyal to you and we would Happily help you bring peace to the Galaxy along with Security Justice and Freedom to all Species but she is Alive and willing to fill you in on what happened" Said Admrial Yularin . " sure maybe Captain rex can help fill me in on what happened to the Jedi during Order66" I replied . " Very well can you Beam us aboard we dont have any shuttles left and all we have are fighters and we Desperatly need some Shuttles from own Design Specs" Said The good Admiral . " Yea we can your design Spec's only if your Engineer's are willing to Copereate with us" I said .

" Very well give us a Few minutes to talk with our Engineers and see what we can come up with" Said Admrial Yularin . " Alright we await your response" I said . And the view of the Admrial Disappered from the Screen . " Alright I want the Doctor to take a look at Ahsoka and I'm going to talk with Captain rex and find out what happened to the jedi and how the rise of the Empire Started and how the Liberation of the Jedi started and what happened after that" I said in the Conference . A few Hours later we were being Hailed once again by Admrial Yularin .

" Captain were being Hailed by Admrial Yularin" Said Touvok . " Transfer it to the Conference room" I said " Transfering now" replied Touvok . " Admiral have you made your Decision?" I asked . " Yes and we think its time that we Combine the other Half of the Clone army and Combine our Damaged Fleet to you and we think its time that we Take Back what The sith and the Empire took away from us" Said Yularin Confidently .

" Well thats good to hear and we think its time to do the same thing Liberate the Galaxy from the Empire and Bring True Peace Justice Security and Freedom to the Galaxy and Rebuild the Republic better and stronger than ever rebuild the Jedi Order renstate the Senate and keep the Peace in the Galaxy and create Trade routes between the republic the Korriban Empire the Federation the Klingons the Romulans The Dominion and the Cardassions" I said " Well we can help Each other but what about Lord Vader and Palpatine I'm sure that the Emporeror needs to be removed but i'm not sure about Darth Vader he needs help from his own son" Said Admrial Yularin . "very well Prepared to be Beamed Aboard repair ships are being sent to your Locations right now soon your ships will be Temproalary Reparied Until they can be sent to a repair yard to be fully repaired and ready to go" I said . " Very well we are ready to be beamed aboard" Said Yularin . " Very well Conference room to Transporter room Beam our Guests aboard" I said .

" Aye sir Energizing" said Tom paris . As the Crew of the Twilight Energized the first to step off the Transporter pad was Ahsoka Tano and she was the first to head out to sick bay the next was an Injured Yularin and the Command Crew along with the Clones for Security the Enginerring crew and lastly Captain Rex . " Captain I can see we have a lot to talk about" I said . "yea we do sir were should we talk ?" Asked Rex

"How about my Quarters along with my Wife she also needs to know of what's going on" I said . " thats fine with me besides she needs to know what happened after the clone wars" Replied Rex . As me Rex and my First in command all walked down to my Quarters we were able to become our own Selves . " so you want anything to Drink ?" I asked . " yea Coffiee Black with a hint of suger" Said Rex .

" well we can do that Computer one Coffie Black with a hint of suger and two Tea Earl Grey warm" I said into the computer . As the Cups Materilized Rex got up to get his Coffie wile me and Brittany got our cups of tea . " Well where do I begin oh right After the space battle of Coruscant General's Skywalker and your Master General Kenobi rescued the Chancellar and got him back to the Senate building but while General Kenobi went off to take out the last of the Seppie General's it went down well and after the Battle of Upatpu we were all going home to Celebrate but what the 501st Legion wasnt Expecting they were Imeditaly transferred Back to Coruscant for something that they werent Expecting Back on Upatpu Commander Cody and his Troops were Moping up the Droids and General Grevious was Destroyed and that Only left the Seppie Leaders the Most one to to rebuild the Seperatists was Nute Gunray he was Killed on Mustifar not by General Skywalker but by this new Jedi or Sith lord we didnt know he was Called Darth Vader we didnt know what happened but all we knew

what was going to happen Next Vader led the 501st Legion to the Jedi Temple and Opend Fire on the Unsuspecting Jedi Padawans Masters and Younglings but there was a Battle on the wookie Homeworld and even the Jungle Troopers Tried to take out Yoda but I knew yoda was More skilled than that . The first to go were the Padawans execpt Ahsoka we got her out of there before any of that next came the Masters the first of the Council was Mace windu then Master Mundi then Aalya Securra and other

Masters across the Galaxy the Only ones that made it out were Your Master Yoda and Ahsoka and a part of her is lost but another part is still with you . Anyway after that happened Palpatine Reconstructed the Republic into the Galactic Empire and General Skywalker Battled it out with General Kenobi on the Exact same Planet that the leaders were killed on only Padme didnt survive

Child Birth which we at the time didnt know and she Died after giving birth to both Luke and Leia but they had to be split up so Vader wouldnt suspect them Leia was taken to Alderaan while Luke was takin to Tatooine where Anakin's Past still Haunts him to this Very day and so was the First Death Star Built

and the 501st legion were givin new armor along with new ships and guns and fighters and so Coruscant was proclaimed as the Imperial homeworld of the Empire and no one couldnt even touch it but Vader took on a new apperentice he was found on and he was trained in the Darkside of the force or so we

were told but his name was Galen Marek and he was able to Break away from vaders grip and became a True Jedi thus saving the Rebel leaders and so the Rebellion was born it was the only one to take on the Empire so we found what Jedi were left in the galaxy and retreated to the "other side" as you call it

and we wounde up the another part of space called the "Delta Quadrant" as its Called but we are glad to be working with you an Ahsoka thought you were dead after all these years and she wants to know if your Ok and why did you turn to the Darkside she wants to know why" Said Rex . After me and Brittany Listened to what he had to say I nearly started to cry but I had to keep myself together all of my best friends everyone that I came to know all through the war were gone but I felt Obiwan once again I even felt Galen Marek appearing before me and told me what I had feared the most . And so the Liberation of the Empire was about to begin


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 the liberation of the Galactic Empire and the Borg

As I sat and was waiting for the trans-warp gate to get built while that was going on everything was going good the Venator Class cruisers weapons were being upgraded and we even setup Cloning Facilities on Raptor IV .While we went to check out the Cloning facilities on Kamino and sure enough they were destroyed but we rebuilt them and had not just orbital Defenses but Turrets as well and other Defenses outside and inside all facilities that way it was well defended but we all so had the Death Star

on Hot Stand by should something happen and also DS10 is also .on Stand by but not only that we are also putting up shipyards building. Jedi Star fighters and even the Super laser Emitter but the good news is that we also building Large gun emplacements. some Pulse phaser cannons torpedo turrets warhead Implacments and even Star bases and even have built a few Outposts plus we even had

Cloaked Gun Emplacements and even Cloaked Star bases and even a Super Heavy Shipyard and Building Super Star destroyers and our Newest Ship Super Star Dreadnought but this time Armed with the latest weapons Shields and latest fighters all Stored in the main Hanger and our own Support Vessels . Were on the way from the Delta quadrant While back in the Delta Quadrant Admiral Yularin was in Command of the Forces that I left Behind and he started to liberate the Borg from the entire quadrant . Mean while Me Ahsoka Captain Rex and my Entire Command Crew were getting ready to take on the Entire Galaxy but not to Stretch our selves too thin . " Alright Mr. Kim are we Detecting any Imperial Vessels in the Vicinity at all" I asked . " None at all sir that unless they were using Cloaking Devices then I would be Detecting them well that unless they are Cloaked but thing is we don't know how there cloaking devices operate or how they even give off neutrino Emissions but still I could reconfigure the sensors to scan for neutrino Emissions but I could be Detecting something let me check the sensors uh captain if I'm reading this right then there is an Imperial Fleet right above us and Holding just outside our area of vision but I think the Death star should be able to get into position and open fire on those Vessels" Said Ensign Kim .

" Very well Send the message to the fleet the Death Star and our own Forces back in the Delta Quadrant but just in case though do contact Admiral Yuluarin " I said " aye sir sending the message to the rest of the fleet and the death star and our own forces back in the Delta Quadrant... Message sent" Said Ensign Kim . " Excellent now this should drive off the Imperials but should it not we go on the attack and hit them hard and hit them fast" I said . " Well that might work and then again it might not" Replied ensign Kim .

As the Death Star got the message and Opened fire on the Unsuspecting Imperials and sure enough we got them and they Jumped into Hyperspace and even Darth Vader wasn't expecting an attack like this so he sent in a Fleet of 100,000 ships counting the super star destroyers they did hit us and hit us hard but this time we hit back and took out most of there Research Stations and most of there Fighter

Centers Thus reducing the New Star fighters and we even had a chance to learn of what happened . Meanwhile Back in the Delta Quadrant Admiral Yularin Liberated the last of the Borg ships Stations and Planets and so the Borg were gone from the Delta Quadrant and the Empire would take longer but it would be worth it we started to capture about half of the Galaxy and Liberated any Imperials on all of the Planets that we had under our Control and and so our own Forces Joined us at Dantooine and everything was almost set our next base was set we had a Meeting . " Captains welcome and of course Admiral welcome Ok so we need to liberate the rest of the galaxy but the thing is the rebels are already doing that for us and I say we help them" I said starting the meeting . " I agree we need to know what Planets to capture" Said Captain pi card . " Agreed but which ones are critical to the Empire we need to hit ones that are Critical to the Empire once that Happens we can take out there forces and it would be easy but not only that we are also going to hit the Core worlds as well in the Mid rim but we had some Planets under our Control but this time we dont Enslave our people we treat them as if they were part of us something that the Empire could learn from but Palpatine is running the Empire and Vader was currently leading the Imperial forces and was also in command of the Tie fighter Squads but

Unfortunately some how Beats the Rebels back but this time that's going to change and this time we are going to ally with the rebels and help them restore peace to this Galaxy Bring Security Justice and Freedom to all Sentient Species and possibly live in peace but this time it will all be decided at End-or a fleet is Gathering in the Sullist Sector and we need to meet them there" Said Sisko . Agreed we need to get our forces there as soon as we can and not waste any more time then we already have we know how to beat the Empire we know what Planets to take and how to take out there forces and Most

Important we also know the peace Justice Security and Freedom must be restored in order to have a safe Galaxy and that's why the Korriban Empire was Created to Combat Evil that Threatens everyone's Lives especially on Coruscant we can also rebuild the Jedi Order and rebuild and reinstate the Senate it wont be easy but we can do this but we will be through out the Galaxy taking Planets from the Empire

such as hoth Yavin and Many other planets that are under Imperial Control" I said . " good then I will tell the other ships" Said Ahsoka . " well everything is going as planned once the Empire is gone we can use our own Home world Korriban to Stage the Final Assault on the Empire at Endor we know this will work and we also know that if the Empire get there own Death Star rebuilt and should that Happen we need to hit them hard and fast but we should also send down a Small Strike team to take out the Generator once the shield is down we commence attack on the death star we know the Imperials have a Huge Army down there so we send a bigger one down to take them out allowing the rebels to take out the Generator and moping up the rest of the ships should be easy so then everyone know what to do I will contact Admiral Ackbar and let him know of our Plan" I said and with that the captains and Admiral returned to there ships and we got to the Sullest system and I contacted Ackbar telling him of our plan he agreed and so the Battle of Endor was about to begin. And the council of the Sith lords would be Joining us in this battle the Sith Empire or whats left of it will be lead by Darth Malak.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 The battle of Endor

As the rebels were getting ready for there final Clash with the Galactic Empire Adam Yularin Ahsoka Rex and the Entire Clone army were getting ready for the Defeat of the empire meanwhile Admrial Yularan was also getting ready to take out Key planets Research Centers and any Fighter that were vital to the Empire Admiral Yularin wanted to finish the work that Admiral Zarin Started Years ago but this time he would cover his tracks and keep everything covered Meanwhile the Korriban Fleet Joined up

with the Rebel Group in the Sullist Sector and had a Planned Attack on the Second Death Star . " Alright you guys listen up we are going to do a Surgical Strike and her's how its going to work first Captain pi card I want you to be in command of this Fleet while me and Ahsoka will lead some fighters into the fight and form up wit General Calrissian I'm going to lead Alpha and Delta Squadrons while Ahoska is going to lead Beta and gamma Squadrons and Captain sisko is in charge of the Death Star and Commander Kira is in charge of DS10 and lending any Support to the fighter squad anyway the way we are going to do this is easy we get the hyper warp cornidents and jump there once done we deploy fighters and go in a sheet formation but separate that way when we break off and engage the Enemy fighters we can split up and meet back at the death Star with out any Casualties or anything worse we will also be sending down a separate strike team to Destroy the Shield Generator also on

Endor once its down all fighters will proceed into the opening and fire at the main reactor that way they can get out quick enough its going to be the same strike at the death Star but our Death Star is only targeting Imperial Targets once we have taken out the Imperials there Admiral Yularan will lead the Charge on the rest of the worlds and take them and thus also wipe out any and possibly ALL Research Facilities and any Fighter yards and Support yards as well and yes we will chase the Imperial Groups all the way across the Galaxy and take out what remains of the Galactic Empire and Frankly in a Nutshell we will also need to take back the Temple and take back the Senate building so we will be

taking down 3 Strike teams one for Endor and two for Coruscant and wipe out the Imperials There also and well we will have Beaten and Defeated the Empire and have rebuilt the Jedi Order and Reinstate the Senate also and not only that we will even have an Army to call our own but Sadly our Ally's must return to there own Galaxy and do what they need to do to clean up any traces of the Borg there as well cause I get the feeling that what remains of the Borg is gonna rebuild and come back stronger than ever and hit the Alpha Quadrant Harder than before in which we need to be Prepared and not let our guard

down one bit everyone understand what we need to do everything we have fought for is now with in our Grasp all we have to do is reach for it and take it before anyone else can we are doing this for the rebels for the galaxy and for the future of the republic as well" Said Adam and everyone Nodded and Clapped as he made is way back to his seat and everyone left the Conference room knowing one thing and one thing only the Battle was about to begin . As the rebels Explained there plan and it worked with our own only we were using a old Transport to get there and back before anyone would Detect us but it was an old way of getting the strike team down there and back only the the republic transport was going to stay on the planet until everything was set and of course Adam felt a Disturbance in the force

and he knew it was Luke Skywalker the Offspring of Anakin Skywalker and the same with Lea anyway Obiwan came to him in a Vision to go through with his Attack on the Empire " Adam can you hear me ?" Asked Obiwan ." yea I hear you but are you sure that if I go through with it then what will happen to Darth Vader and will be come back to the Jedi once more?"Asked Adam "this I must know" he said . " if I know luke then yea he will bring vader back to the light once more and how is Ahsoka doing?" Asked obiwan . " Well she's doing fine and she's Determined now more than ever to lead her squad of fighters and with me along side her like old times it should be a walk in the park"Said Adam.

" Well that's good I just hope that Luke can pull this off but I sense an older Empire on the rise from 4,000 years ago its the Sith Empire be Aware of them they have Crusisers more powerful than the Modern Star destroyer and even your ships might not with Stand there firepower but with the Enhancements that you made they might have a chance so anyway go Through with it you have nothing to loose and a whole lot to gain from this Defeat the Empire and keep the Galaxy at peace for as long as you can and Stay true to your wife do not cheat on her I know she's a sweet gal but don't get her mad just ask your brother he would know" Said Obiwan as he faded from him .

Adam woke with quite a shudder as to what is going on Brittany noticed this and put a Paw on his shoulder " Hey its going to be alright if this works then the Evil Empire will be gone for good and everything will be restored to the way things should have been" Said Brittany . " Yea I know but still if I could ever bring back the council then everything might be back the way they were but it wouldn't hurt to Start anew I mean who is going to be head master most Certainly not me I am going to build the Dark Jedi council and see where it goes from there I know things are going to be different but my master told me to be watchful for a new Empire that was Much Much Older than the one we are fighting and going to beat right now? Said Adam . "Well who could that Empire be …. You don't mean the sith empire but they have been dead for over 4,0000 Years they Cant Possibly be still Alive can they ?" Asked Brittany . " the only guess I can make is that also an Old Sith lord is also still Alive and might possibly be Waiting to rise up his fallen forces rebuild his Empire and Conquer the Galaxy with out knowing what is going on let alone that the Galaxy has Changed that's what my master told me in my Vision and now that I know what to expect I think I can handle it and he also told me to not cheat on you and I should just ask Alvin he would know" Said Adam .

" That's right before I met you and your others brothers and sisters me and Alvin were Always fighting like in that movie the Sqeakquel and many other fanfics but anyway we were rivals back then sure we still bicker but we always give each other space to think and go about how we Apologize to each other but those Days are long gone and Alvin's Happy with Jill and he should be they have a lot in Common and not only that they even know when to Pull pranks and everyone else is happy and waiting back on Korriban its too bad we cant rebuild Earth it's Just Gone I just wish we could just stop the Attack on

Earth Thanks to the Empire our Music Careers are shot and so were our fans but we are still good and even the people like us and we are known through out the Galaxy and all the Girls are all over Alvin and Well Jill is using a Stick to keep them back something that I did once so I can see a little bit of me inside of her but maybe one day we can find a Similar Planet like Earth and Name it but the Planet we once knew is just Floating Asteroids and from that day on I hated the Empire for what they have done and I felt the pain that you and Alvin felt both at the same time I know it's weird but we all felt it through the Force so yea maybe I can train myself to become a Sith Student and continue my training there on our new planet but back on Korriban we know coming home from a war is going to be different and you would know" Said Brittany . Meanwhile the Plan was put into Action Adam and Brittany both knew what they had to do

" go on I'll be fine on the Bridge you go be with your war friend and take out the Empire and good luck your going to need it" Said Brittany as she Kissed Adam on the Cheek . " Well Lets do this For the Empire" Said Adam as he got dressed in his Battle uniform . He was wearing a patched up trench coat his Black Sweet Pants his Black Shoes and was ready to go and so the Battle Started . The Rebels Warped out First then the Imperial ships and they Opened fire on the Imperials and Adam and Brittany made sure that everything was going smoothly but Both Adam and Ahoska Squadrons were under command of Lando he ordered them to take on the Enemy fighters and they broke through meanwhile Delta Squad got through and the Rebel Strike team just Stood guard while Han and Chewie went inside

and Started to Put up Charges while Delta Squad did the same thing but this time it was before the Imperials realized what was going on and before they could move there forces into position and the Battle raged on both in space and on the Ground. And so everything went quite Smoothly and with out any problems making sure that it happened one A wing Pilot rammed his fighter into the Bridge of a Super Star destroyer Thus taking it out and Plunging it into the Death Star but back on the Korriban DeathStar it opened fire on every Single Enemy Capital Ship that came into Sensors and so the Entire Squad went through thus Blowing up the Main reactor and Making it Back out and Across the Galaxy the Rebels had there final Victory .

**Prologue**

Back on Coruscant the Jedi Temple was retaken and rebuilt the same-thing with the Archives were Restored using the Holocrons ** . **Luke had turned Vader back to Anakin and made Ahsoka a Jedi master and over time had rebuilt the Senate and the leader of the rebels couldn't be happier the Korriban Empire did the Impossible . Lea Organna was also made a senator for alderann while Adam and Brittany reunited with there Family and Moved off Planet in search of a new world to help Colonize and sure enough there was one and it looked Just like Earth so they set down and Colonized it and thats what they Called it Earth . Since Ahsoka was a Jedi Master she Married Rex and the two had a son and Named him Cody and the girl was Named Hannah and when they came of age they would be trained well mostly Hannah she would be trained to become a Jedi and Cody would be trained to be a clone trooper as for Adam and his Family they Settled on Earth along with 90,000 Colonists and with Earth Populated Schools were built Record Companies were built roads were also built and so were cars and a load of Jobs were created and even a new president was Elected the Government was Built and the Planet was running well the Planetary shield was in place and research was Booming like Crazy. The Entire Seville Family Settled Down and Each Pair Got Married and had kids of there own but Only Adam and Brittany were Unsure of this New Empire that was on the rise.


End file.
